Thermoset molding compositions known in the art are generally thermosetting resins containing inorganic fillers and/or fibers. Upon heating, thermoset monomers initially exhibit viscosities low enough to allow for melt processing and molding of an article from the filled monomer composition. Upon further heating the thermosetting monomers react and cure to form hard resins with high stiffness.
Although conductive thermoset compositions are known, their commercial adoption has been limited by deficiencies in one or more properties such as curing rate, toughness, stiffness, heat resistance, chemical resistance, and conductivity.